The Unbroken
by ReapingVirtue
Summary: When 12 year old, Joey, wakes to find himself in someone, or something else's body, he can't help but be a little distressed, but he won't always be this way. He will make friends in this new state, maybe even a new family. He has been given a new life, but how will he chose to live it? Read to fill in the blanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unbroken-Chapter 1**_

* * *

Joey had always had a rough life, whether it be dealing with bullies, adults, or just people in general, he never had it easy. So it was no big surprise to him when he was reincarnated as a massive purple bunny… Oh wait, yes it was!

_**Time skip**_

* * *

4 days earlier, Joey was living out his miserable life as usual, but today was a special day, to him at least. It was Joey's birthday! And what better place to spend his birthday than at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Everyone in the town loved Freddy's, it was a small town and had few places for young children to spend their birthdays, and Joey was given a choice between here, or the movie theater. Turning 12 was a huge milestone for Joey, this was the last birthday he'd ever spend at Freddy's. Because next year, he would be moving off to the big city, where his parents could find work, and he could get a half decent education.

Sitting in the lobby of the pizzeria was as boring as it could get in this place, everything else was great! Joey loved coming to the pizzeria and always had, it'd been his favorite party destination of all time. But unfortunately for him, he didn't have many friends, and the ones he did have weren't really good ones. When Joey's parents finally managed to get their all day passes and birthday discount, they put away Joey's health card and walked inside. The party room was an amazingly colourful room, lots of posters decorating it and displaying the glossy animatronics. Soon after admiring all of his surroundings, Joey listened as the P.A system clicked on, and a man said "Hello everybody, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. But with all fun comes a few rules folks. Fazbear entertainment 1987 is not responsible for any injury, please do not climb on the show stage, and don't interrupt the animatronics' show! Thank you and have a magical day!" the P.A system clicked off.

Joey thought to himself, what would happen if someone did climb onto the stage? "_Oh well, not like I'll get to see that today anyways."_ . Joey's parents looked at him nervously.

"Joey, are you alright hon? You haven't said a word since we got here." his Mother said nervously.

"And where are all your friends Joey? Did you not invite anyone?" His father asked him nervously.

"I', fine mom. And I did invite some people, but they never come, they think that purple is a girly colour, so they don't really like me." Joey stated uncaringly.

Now his parents looked really worried, they had no idea that he didn't really have friends, Joey just assumed they'd known that already. But Joey's care free look reassured them that he could care less about how many people came to his birthday.

"Alright son, if you say you're alright, go have some fun buddy." Joey's father said still unconvinced.

But before Joey's father could stop him, Joey ran off to enjoy himself on the one day he got a bit of a break, other than Christmas holidays. Joey ran to the stage area, where all the other kids had gathered to watch the 3 main characters in the band; Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. All the kids were excited to see the band play their signature songs, they were all the same, but it made no difference to the kids, they loved it all the same. The band sang and sang until they took their intermission between noon and the evening. Disappointed that the show was done for at least an hour, Joey went to play some games. He'd saved up a bunch of tokens from the last time he'd came to the pizzeria so he could play again.

When Joey arrived at the game room, almost all the games were readily available for him to play, so he walked over to the baseball toss. The point of the game was to knock over a few cups that were sitting on the far wall, and if he'd gotten all three cups, he'd get a prize and the chance to play again. Joey always had a keen eye, so this game was right up his alley. He grabbed one of the three balls the vendor had given him, and lined up a perfect shot. He threw the ball with little effort and hit all three of the cups over with one ball. "Wow kid! You're pretty good at this!" the vendor said surprised.

"Ahh, it's just birthday luck today." Joey replied acknowledging the comment.

"Well if it's your birthday, I'll cut you a deal! Do that two more times and you can have any one of the big dolls we have in here today." The vendor said with enthusiasm

"No problem, I've got a pretty keen eye, and a bunch of luck. So I'll take a crack at it." Joey said in acceptance of the challenge before him.

The vendor smirked and realigned the cup, then moved out of the way so Joey could take his chances. The second time he did a perfect repeat of the first shot. And the third time, he threw the ball from behind his back and got all three again. "Yay! I did it!" said Joey in triumph.

"Nice shooting pal, you've earned a big doll. So, who'll it be?" the Vendor asked

"That one please!" Joey said pointing to an old Bonnie doll that just so happened to be purple, his favorite colour.

"Alrighty then! Old Bonnie it is!" the vendor said happily handing the oversized doll to Joey, whom struggled to hold it.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Joey said before running off to give the doll to his parents to hold for him. But he ran face first into Toy Bonnie whilst he ran blindly towards the party room.

"Ouch, sorry mr, I didn't mean to run into you like that." said Joey before he realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, not a problem. Just be safe alright fella?" said T-Bonnie.

"Wow! You're Toy Bonnie! It's so cool to see you off stage and talking!" said Joey in amazement

"Sure am! And you must be a pretty good baseball player to win that big doll!" said T-Bonnie

"Oh, I don't play baseball, I just have really keen eyes." said Joey, whilst the light blue bunny was caught up in his _**Sky **_coloured eyes.

"Is something wrong Bonnie? Whatcha doing?" asked Joey when he saw the mesmerized rabbit's look.

"...Yea! Everything's fine! Enjoy the rest of your day!" T-Bonnie said before walking off.

"_What a nice guy!" _Joey thought to himself, before he too headed his separate way. When he got to his parents they congratulated him on his big win, now happy to see that he was having a good birthday. And Joey was also happy to see that his parents were a bit less worried about him. After all, he was twelve now, he could make some choices of his own. After sitting with his parents for some lunch, he told them that he'd just be roaming around see what's what.

Joey found himself in kids' cove, that's where the younger kids hung around, with Toy-Foxy telling stories and singing to them. But when T-Foxy turned her back on the crowd of kids, one of them jumped on her back, and then others joined that one. They started to rip out her fur, the poor confused animatronic didn't have the slightest clue as to what she should do. She was unable to harm children, but she needed to save herself from being torn to pieces. Until Joey stepped in before she could be torn any further.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Joey shouted.

All the children scrambled and ran away screaming "BIG KID!".

"Are you alright Toy Foxy?" Joey asked a little concerned for the Fox girl, a little concerned for her well being.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you for getting those children off of me, I didn't know what to do." T-Foxy said praising Joey.

"Oh! No problem! I'm just glad that you're ok!" Joey said flashing a caring smile at the fox girl. But he noticed that she too, just like T-Bonnie was mesmerized by something on his face. He quickly thought he had food or something stuck to his face, but he wiped his hands all across his face and found nothing.

"Hey… Uhhh, Foxy? Whatcha lookin at? Do I have something on my face?" he asked a bit nervously.

"N-No, you've just got really bright eyes is all." said T-Foxy

"Oh… Ok then, I'll see ya later maybe. Bye." said Joey before leaving the room and heading back to the main stage where he would watch the rest of the show, but before he could get to the stage. A golden bear peeking out of a room labelled "Parts and Service" caught his sight. He watched as the bear retreated into the room but left the door open. He wandered down the hallway and into the room. But as soon as he entered the door slammed behind him and locked. A dim light flickered in the room where he saw the golden bear with his head off, but instead of an endoskeleton inside, there was a man, the man from the game corner to be exact.

"Oh, hey. What're you doing back here?" asked Joey.

The man just stood and breathed heavily, but a reflective object in his hand caught Joey's attention. "Wh-What's that?" Joey asked close to tears. The man stepped closer and closer until Joey backed into a corner and started to cry as the man held the knife to his neck. "Pl-Please stop! Y-You're scaring m-m-me!." said Joey who now began to cry. The man plunged the knife into Joey's gut. Joey just gasped when he felt the cold metal and piercing pain hit his gut. The man look satisfied at Joey, whom he had just stabbed as Joey fell over lifeless. The man stuffed his body into the old Bonnie suit that lay against the wall. "So, ya like Bonnie huh?" he said when only Joey's head was unchanged replacing Bonnies head, with the rest of his body inside the suit.

The man then proceeded to defile Joey's body even more. He carved a smile onto his face with the knife, and then drew the words "Happy Birthday!" in his blood above the suit he was stuffed into. Satisfied, the man left.

When closing time came. Joey hadn't returned to his parents, whom were now very worried.

"C'mon folks. Place is closed, time to go!" an employee said, trying to usher Joey's parents out of the restaurant. "Wait! Our son is in here somewhere! He hasn't come back yet!" said Joey's mother.

"Alright, I guess we best go look for him. Pan out, I'll check the parts and service room." said the Employee. The parents ignored the employee and followed him as he walked to the room and unlocked the door. He took a look inside and ran out and fell to his knees, gagging and puking on the floor. "C-C-Call the P-Police!" the employee muttered frantically.

Joey's father took a peek inside the room with the employee's flashlight. And instantly came to tears. "Oh god! What have they done to our boy!?" he said through weeping. Joey's mother took the flashlight and looked at the mangled figure of her son, with a disturbing smile cut into his face, and an even more disturbing message above his head. She broke down and collapsed into her husband's arms. Both of them weeping hysterically now. The manager heard the commotion and then heard the employee saying "call 9-1-1!" in a very distressed manor.

When the police arrived. They were horrified by the scene in front of them, and ordered the restaurant closed for the next few weeks, or until the case was solved.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey! First fanfic done! Bam! Now, I know this is a bit of a depressing story, but I promise it'll have a light at the end of the tunnel!**_

_**Please give me reviews, suggestions, and/or questions! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And sorry if it's a bit long!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter-2 the Unbroken**_

The ceremony was short, Joey's passing was no big news to any of his classmates at school, none of them ever made any attempt to talk to him, unless they had something hurtful to say about his favorite colour being purple. Joey's parents mourned his death, but with them both being so caught up in work, they couldn't take too much time off without paying for it in the long term.

Meanwhile, poor Joey was stuck in a strange world, between life and death, limbo if you will. He wandered endlessly through the blank grey landscape, no hills, no crevasses, and no indifference in the landscape of this world. All Joey could do was wonder what he'd done to deserve this. After what seemed like years of walking, Joey came across an iron door with a dull handle.

Joey began to feel nauseous as his vision darkened, but he realized it wasn't his vision darkening, it was the world around him. Once all the grey was gone, it was pitch black except for the iron door.

"Well hello there." Sounded a synthetic voice. Joey's eyes darted around nervously, looking for the source of the noise.

"It is pointless looking for me, I am not an entity, but the world you stand in at this very moment." Sounded the voice again.

"W-Who are you?" asked Joey nervously.

"You will know that when the time is right, but this isn't about me, it's about you." Said the voice which now began to sound slightly disturbing to Joey.

"What do you mean it's about me? What's about me?" asked Joey frantically.

"Well… as you may have noticed, this is not your world, this is the place in between worlds of the living and the dead. I am here to judge you." Said the voice which was now more confusing than ever.

"Judged? A-Are you God?" asked Joey.

"Haha, no my boy, I am not god. I am the one who rules over this dimension though. And I think you will find my judgment a bit unorthodox compared to what you may have learned in church." Said the voice.

"Well if you're here to judge me, then judge away." Joey said nervously thinking about anything he may have done wrong in his life before.

"Please do not worry yourself, I have already looked into your past, you've done nothing that cannot be justified." Said the voice.

"Well then where will I go after here?" asked Joey.

"Now that, my boy, is still debatable. Would you prefer to live? Or move on into the afterlife?" asked the voice.

"_Who did this being think he was asking a 12 year old if he'd like to live or die?" _Joey thought to himself.

"Well I assume my life wasn't exactly finished, so may I go back to the world of the living?" asked Joey.

"If that is what you desire, then yes you may. But before I send you there, remember this if nothing else. No matter how weak you feel, no matter how lost you are, no matter how lonely you may be, you will never be broken." Said the voice.

With a bright flash of light from the door, that had flown open in front of Joey, he lost consciousness and lay in a haze. When the light dimmed, Joey regained his consciousness and opened his eyes. He felt different, he couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he sure felt something different. When he examined the room around him, he realized this was the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When Joey moved to stand up, his joints felt incredibly tense. He stretched his arms a bit and then looked at his hands as he stretched them forwards.

Instead of his regular human hands, he saw massive purple gloves with four fingers. "What in the world?" he said to himself. He gasped at the sound of his voice, these weren't his hands! And that wasn't his voice! What was going on! This was even more confusing than what had happened before this. What had happened to his little body!? This was not him, he ran to a broken mirror that lay in the back of the little closet like room and gasped even louder as he saw who he was, or rather what he was.

He was a giant purple bunny! Bonnie Bunny to be exact! The original Bonnie from the original restaurant. Out of all of Joey's panicking, he remembered what that voice had said, and that calmed him down. If that voice put him here, it must've been for a reason. He remembered that the pizzeria had some other permanent residents who he could possibly seek council from.

He nervously walked to the door of the closet and peaked out from there into the hallway. There was nothing lucking for him, so he set out from the closet heading nowhere in particular. He wandered the halls of the closed pizzeria until he came across one of the party rooms. He peeped inside, and who else would be sitting there but his younger counterpart, Toy Bonnie.

Joey walked into the room with his eyes set on the blue bunny, but little did he know his new footsteps would be muffled by the suit he wore. So when he walked up behind the blue rabbit and touched him on the shoulder, you could imagine how that might scare a person, or animatronic. "Hi there!" said Joey as enthusiastically as he possibly could.

The mortified blue bunny turned around and looked at him with wide eyes and let out a little squeak before fainting out of terror. Luckily enough for T-Bonnie, Joey caught him before he hit the floor and hurt himself. "Hey Bon, are you alright?" asked Joey. But the blue bunny was clearly unconscious. Joey decided the best thing he could do was to take the bunny to a safer area than that lonely party room.

So Joey carried him to the main stage area and sat him down on a seat with a pillow on it, just for his favorite character. After setting T-Bon down as gently as he possibly could, Joey decided to wait until he would wake up. So there sat Joey, watching the littler blue bunny contently.

Eventually the little guy started to groan a bit, which made Joey watch more intently that before. When T-Bon opened his eyes though, instead of greeting Joey, he let out a high pitched squeal. Joey covered his sensitive ears after T-Bon had screamed unexpectedly. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you ok?!" said Joey somewhat concerned.

But the blue bunny just stared at him in terror. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm not that scary am I? Oh, wait… maybe I am?" Joey said nervously.

T-Bon still just stared at Joey with the same terrified look plastered onto his face. "C'mon man, I didn't mean to scare ya, I just wanted to say hi." Said Joey sounding a little depressed.

"W-Who are y-y-you?" asked T-Bon finally saying something.

"Huh, so you do talk! My name is Joey, err Bonnie I guess? Well my real name is Joey, but I guess the name that comes with this body is Bonnie. So call me whichever you like better." Joey said sounding much friendlier than T-Bon thought him to be.

"Ok… soooo, when did you show up here?" asked T-Bon.

"Well ya see, I'm not entirely sure, I was kinda hoping you could tell me." Said Joey.

"Oh well, I'll go look for someone else to ask! Cya T-Bon." Said Joey contently.

"Wait! You can't just wander off! And how do you know my name?" asked T-Bon.

"You're my favorite member of the Fazbear band! How couldn't I know your name!?" said Joey excitedly.

"Well I'm glad to meet a fan, but I think you should really meet Fred and Chi. They might like to talk to you." Said T-Bon.

"Alright! Can you call em over?" asked Joey.

"Ok. Freeeeed! Chiiiiii!" yelled T-Bon.

"What is it Bon? What's wrong?" asked T-Fred as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks, Chi stumbling into his back. "Bon! Get away from that scrap metal reject! Now!" said T-Fred.

"Hey, that's not too nice. What've I ever done to you?" Joey said in reaction to T-Fred's rude comment. Bon stepped away from Joey, and then T-Fred and Chi ran in and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. "Hey, what're you doing? I haven't done anything wrong!" said Joey in distress

"Be quiet!" scowled Chi. Who then pushed him forward letting go of his arm. But unfortunately for Joey, T-Fred hadn't let go of his arm. T-Fred's strong grip and Joey's large weight ripped his whole left arm off at his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed in agony. He grasped the cavity his missing arm used to fill and shed a single tear before pushing himself up against a wall and breathing heavily.

"W-W-Why?" Joey sobbed in his real voice, not the one that came with the suit.

T-Foxy heard all the scream and walked into the room to see who she knew as Bonnie sitting against a wall without an arm. She looked first at where his missing arm should've been. And then to his eyes which stood out more than anything else in the room. She knew those eyes, the definitely didn't belong to Bonnie.

"That's what you deserve, scrap metal." Said Chi coldly at the whimpering Joey.

"H-Hey Fred… aren't Bonnie's eyes maroon?" said T-Foxy nervously. T-Fred looked at who he knew as Bonnie and dropped the severed limb. He looked at the way the bot was shaking, as if he'd been traumatized. And then he looked at his eyes. They weren't maroon like Bonnie's, they were as blue as the sky!

Then and there, T-Fred noticed that whoever he'd just harmed wasn't Bonnie. Joey looked frantically between the 4 animatronics that used to be his idols, but were now monsters to him. He was terrified of them, he wondered why he had spent so many of his birthdays at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzza.

"F-Fred, his name isn't Bonnie, he said it was Joey." Said T-Bon finally speaking up. Fred looked deeply at Bon, and then to the quivering animatronic whom he'd just ripped the arm off of. Chi dropped the scowl, T-Foxy looked concerned, T-Fred looked grief stricken, and T-Bon looked traumatized. The toys started to move in on Joey simultaneously. Joey became more and more desperate the closer they got to him, he'd just died. He didn't plan to do it again any time soon.

When T-Fred reached down for him he took off sprinting down the hallway towards the closet he'd came from. He was a great runner, or at least Bonnie was for him.

When he got about half way, a newspaper caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and walked forwards for the newspaper left on a party room table. He looked at the paper with grief. It was a picture of him, and the caption said murder at Fazbears! He looked it over and saw that a man was arrested for his murder. His heart sank when he saw that his father had been arrested for his murder, and was going to be sentenced to death! Why? Why his dad, he didn't do it! It was that stupid arcade guy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of an Author's note on the last chapter, never crossed my mind that I might need to let you in on some future plans or other news for the story. But this time I've gone ahead and made the author's note the first thing you see as opposed to the last. And I would love to ask you all for your opinions, would you like me to incorporate the night guard into this story? Or just have it focus on the animatronics? Leave your answer in a review, or message me! I would love to hear your opinions, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

_**The Unbroken Chapter-3**_

After discovering the disturbing facts in the newspaper, Joey had no idea what to do, he couldn't help his father… but then he had to! This was all so confusing to the poor boy, but he had more pressing matters to attend to, he was still being chased down by a posse of robotic thugs. When they had…Ugh… torn his arm out of its socket, Joey had felt pain. That made him think that they must feel it too. Harming his childhood idols wasn't his favorite thing to think of, but they had turned against him, and he had to do what was necessary to survive.

The toys raced down the hall to where Joey had ran to, hoping they'd catch him before he'd locked himself away. They had questions for him, and they knew he could answer them. They raced into the room that Joey had ran to and saw him pacing nervously from one side of the room to the next, clutching what looked to be a newspaper.

"Hey! You! Stop running from us! We have questions that need answering!" said T-Chica who used to seem so gentle, but appeared to be a jerk after hours.

"Why should I stop!? So you can tear out my other arm!?" said Joey breaking his pace and quivering at the fact that he was outnumbered.

"No… It's not like that… We just…" T-Chica said softly.

"Well I think it's exactly like that!" said Joey, whom threw the newspaper like a Frisbee towards the group and turned to run out the opposite door.

After Joey had thrown the paper, which was about to hit T-Chica directly in the face, before T-Foxy caught it. She held the paper in her hands as the group huddled around her all trying to get a glimpse of what it said.

"Murder at Fazbear's!" it read, showing a picture of Joey, and then a smaller picture of his father in the bottom right corner of the article.

"Murder!? When did that happen?" T-Fred blurted out.

"I don't know. But the kid in the picture… I know him, he scared the kids out of kids cove after they'd climbed up on stage with me" said T-Foxy solemnly.

"Y-You don't think that… He's the one in Bonnie… do ya?" asked T-Bon nervously.

"Well it says right here… 'The 12 year old child was stuffed into an original Bonnie the Bunny suit in the back room of the pizzeria on Friday, March 27th, which also happened to be the child's birthday'." Said T-Fred.

"Oh gosh, so it _is_ that kid. I met him too, he bumped into me on the way to the stage when we had our intermission. I mean, I thought I'd seen those eyes before… but I'd never have thought it was him." Said T-Bon sounding a little depressed.

By the time the toys had concluded the true identity of Bonnie, Joey had already made his way back to where they'd ripped off his arm so barbarically. He picked up his detached limb and set it up between its socket, and the wall. He then leaned with all his weight onto the arm as a satisfying pop echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Ahh!" Joey winced at the pain and held his reattached arm. He rotated it a few times and then concluded that it was good as new.

The toys heard the moan of pain after the popping sound. "Sounds like he just reattached his arm. Nasty… but I guess we should probably catch him while he's weak." Said T-Chica.

"I suppose so, let's go get him." Said T-Fred with a sigh at the end of his sentence.

Joey had never dislocated a limb before, but he imagined this is what it felt like. He fell back against the wall, dazed from the intense pain of reattaching his arm. He felt nauseous and weak, as he lay against the cold wall. "_I hope none of 'them' heard that"_ he thought to himself. But to the discontent of Joey, all of them heard the reattachment process, and had already made their way right in front of him. Joey panicked a bit and breathed heavily as he tried to lift himself to his feet, but it was no use, he was far to weak to stand, let alone run. But he couldn't give up, he couldn't let them tear him apart again. He stood up shakily and wobbled around on his feet like a drunken man. He stumbled into a few chairs after he tried to stand still and look the toys in the eyes.

The toys could tell he was weak, the colour had drained from his eyes, and he was stumbling like there was an earthquake under him. Finally, Joey wirily stumbled up against a wall and looked on in terror as the toys ascended on him. But before they reached him, a loud whirring sound could be heard as he was sure he was about to power down. Sure enough his head fell limp and he slumped against the wall. "_It's over, they got me. I wonder how they'll end me… maybe they'll dismantle me while I sleep. That would be great because I wouldn't feel all the pain… but then again they're pretty cruel, they'd wait until I woke up" _thought Joey.

When Joey woke, he was surprised to see that he was still alive, and he felt no pain either. So whatever he thought would happen never did. He saw the toys sitting in chairs together in front of him, they looked like they were in an intense conversation. Only when Joey tried to stand up to leave, did he notice that he was bound to his chair by chains. Man these bots where resourceful. "Great… This is perfect… they're going to kill me while I'm awake… Wow they're cruel" Joey thought aloud.

"Oh! He's awake!" T-Bon said in a shouting whisper to the other toys.

They all looked at Joey. His heart raced as they approached his forceful seating arrangement on the stage. But when they got close to him, they didn't drag his chair off to some area where they could disassemble him. They sat around him like kindergarteners would when a teacher read a story.

Joey just stared at them in confusion, glancing from one toy to the next.

"I don't get it?" said Joey, finally breaking the silence.

"Well we have a few questions for you, and depending how you answer. We could let you go, or keep you chained up." Said T-Fred.

"Hmm, well this chair isn't really too comfortable, so ask away I guess." Said Joey, still quite confused.

"Well for starters, why are you here?" Blurted out T-Chica.

"I'm here because someone put me here." Said Joey, only answering the question.

"Who put you here?" asked T-Chica again.

"I don't know, they never wore a name tag" said Joey like a true smartass.

"Now that's what'll keep you stuck in that chair" said T-Fred.

"What's your name?" asked T-Bon.

"Well… I already told you that…" said Joey, a little surprised by how fast T-Bon forgot his name.

"Ohhhh, right! His name is Joey!" T-Bon said happily stating to the rest of the toys.

"So… your name's not Bonnie?" asked T-Fred.

"Nope! That's just what you guys have been calling me." Joey stated abruptly.

"Where you a child before this?" asked Mangle.

Joey looked down and sniffled once or twice instead of answering the question.

"C'mon spit it out ya big baby!" said T-Chica.

Joey's head snapped upwards and looked at T-Chica with teary eyes and yelled "You have a sharp piece of metal shoved though your chest! See how you like it!"

"Woooow there, calm down a bit _Joey_" said T-Fred

Joey's vision then snapped to T-Freddy with rage in his eyes "I suppose you shouldn't care that asking a question like that is like poking at an open wound!" said Joey furiously.

"Well… We're sorry for asking" said T-Fred quietly.

"I-It's alright… I guess you didn't really know. I'm going through a lot right now, I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys… I'm s-sorry" said Joey forgivingly.

"But now I have a question for you, Chica. How many children's arms have you ripped off before?" asked Joey menacingly.

The toys all gasped when Joey asked.

"None!" said T-Chica angrily.

"Well go right ahead and bump it up to one, because you sure did rip off mine!" said Joey pushing back at T-Chica for calling him a baby.

"That's it!" said T-Chica as she lunged for Joey. She took Joey and the chair crashing to the floor, which crushed the chair. Joey gasped and went wide eyed when he felt something cold stab right through his shoulder. Chica looked at him confused… that is until Joey reached up and touched the chair leg which had been stabbed through his shoulder. Chica then rolled off of him and walked backwards to where the others stood, just watching him.

Joey slowly shook off the chains that bound him to the chair, and then stood up, looking T-Chica dead in the eyes as he pulled the chair leg out of himself with an awful metal scraping sound. He then tossed the chair leg at the feet of the toys and said "Rip my arm off… get me stabbed yet again… when'll it be enough for you?"

Joey turned to leave the stage, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He stopped for a second and turned to see T-Foxy looking very concerned. He slowly turned back towards the stage exit and walked until her hand left his shoulder. He felt like he was all alone, just like he was before, his positive attitude faded away because of his realization of how cruel others had always been to him. He had no clue how he'd maintain his sanity in this place without anyone to talk to, without anyone to care for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey again! I guess I've gotten into the habit of putting an author's note at the start of each of my stories. But I got one single comment that asked for me to incorporate a night guard. And there were no opposing comments, so the night guard will be featured in a further chapter as promised. As for the old animatronics, I thought about it, and they will make an appearance in this chapter. So without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**_

_**The Unbroken Chapter-4**_

After wandering the labyrinth of a pizzeria that Joey was trapped in, left to his thoughts, he could remember that there was a whole other generation of Fazbear animatronics, the older models. He'd never been around to see them, but that didn't mean they weren't here. Joey took off towards the service closet, and began his search. Joey searched through boxes and shelves, under tarps and such, but his search turned up nothing. "_I don't understand. I thought they'd be here for sure! They have to be here somewhere!"_ Joey thought to himself.

After his strength was nearly depleted, still with nothing found, he slammed his fist against a shelf out of anger. But little did he expect that when he hit the shelf, it would fall apart and crash forwards onto him. Joey struggled to wiggle out from underneath the cluttered shelf that had fallen on him, but to his content when he rose, there sat the other 3 originals, slouched against the wall behind the shelves. "Haha! Finally I've found you all!" Joey said in triumph.

"Now let's hope you guys still work!" Joey said excitedly.

He reached around the back of Freddy's head and felt around for a switch of some sort, he had no such luck in finding one. So he pulled Freddy over his back and dragged him into the brightest part of the room. He laid him down on the floor, with his back sticking upwards so Joey could see what he was dealing with. He looked and sighed when he saw a mass of switches protruding from Freddy's back with faded writing over them. "Oh dear, this looks like it'll be a bit trickier than I thought it'd be" Joey said to nobody in particular. Below the maze of switches was a big red button which was labeled "System Reboot". "Well, let's give it a shot!" Joey said with enthusiasm.

He pressed the button and held it for a few seconds until he heard a bit of whirring coming from inside Freddy. He quickly sat Freddy up against a wall and watched him impatiently, hoping that he'd speak. With a flicker of his eye lights, and a couple of blinks, Freddy was scratching his head and yawning. "Ugh… How long have I been out Bonnie?" asked the groggy Freddy.

"I-I…Ummm, I'm not sure? When did you go out?" asked Joey, trying to maintain Bonnie's image, as he was most likely a friend of Freddy's.

"They shut us down in 77, what's the date now?" asked Freddy in his surprisingly low voice.

"Oh… gosh… Freddy… you've been out for ten years" said Joey.

"Ah, that's not all that bad Bonnie, I'll be out for longer sometime" said Freddy, whom had just weakly stood up.

"Uhhh… Mr. Freddy, I-I've gotta come clean about something. I'm not Bonnie… well I am… but not the one you know" said Joey timidly. Freddy stared at him bewildered.

"What do you mean… you're not Bonnie?" asked Freddy while towering over Joey.

"Well um, I'm sure Bonnie is safe wherever he is… but… here, this'll do the explaining for me" said Joey, then handing off the newspaper article about him being killed, while he just looked down out of sadness.

Freddy's eyes widened when he looked at the title. "Murder at Fazbear's!? How did this happen!?" asked Freddy furiously.

"Keep reading… you'll see" said Joey quietly

Freddy didn't need to read anymore to know that this wasn't something he wanted to read.

"Oh… Oh no… It was a child?" asked Freddy, whom was now horrified by the death of a child in his safe wonderland.

"Y-Yea, it was his birthday too…" said Joey shakily, feeling more emotional, the further Freddy expressed the details.

Freddy kept reading the article, though he was already horrified by what he'd already read. "That poor kid… We're supposed to make their birthday fun… not give them pain… what's happened to our number one rule; safety comes first?" said Freddy who was now leaning against the wall feeling sick.

"Well it wasn't the best birthday I've ever had, but I did have a bit of fun… I guess" said Joey who spoke in what would've been his real voice. He was too overwhelmed with sadness of what was to happen to his family to realize that he'd spoke in a real child's voice.

"Wait… so… you're saying that you're that kid in the article?" asked Freddy, who was shocked about what Joey had just revealed.

"Yea, yea I am. Your counterparts haven't really held down the fort as you might've liked them to" said Joey

"Well kid… welcome to the band. Assuming you're staying with us. And my deepest condolences for what you've gone through. And by counterparts do you mean the plastic ones?" said Freddy

"Thanks, I think I will stay. And yea, the "Toys" as they call themselves" said Joey.

"So these… "Toys"… what're they like?" asked Freddy.

"Brutal, cruel, inconsiderate, and all around mean!" said Joey, a little upset about what the toys did.

"Now what makes you say that, Mr. Uhhhh-"

"Joey, that's my name. And those toys, they're just about as friendly as they are waterproof. When I woke up, I greeted them with a Hello, and they greeted me by ripping off my arm, calling me trash, and then stabbing me!" said Joey

"They ripped off your arm!? And then stabbed you!? What goes on when I'm not in charge!?" said Freddy, furiously.

"Well thankfully, they just ripped my arm out of its socket, and they stabbed through a few wires that I can do without" said Joey, showing Freddy his stab wound.

"So many of the rules… just tossed aside like trash! This won't fly with me!" said Freddy, who then grabbed Joey by the shoulder and brought him over to Foxy and Chica who were still deactivated on the floor. "C'mon, let's get them up and running" said Freddy, while throwing Foxy over his shoulder. Joey grabbed Chica and carried her over to where he had turned on Freddy.

"Ok, show me how you turned me back on" said Freddy

"Just press and hold the red reboot button for a few seconds, then prop them up on the wall" said Joey, who already started with Chica.

Sure enough, following the same procedure got the other two up and running. They socialized with Freddy and Joey, and went through the same experience Freddy did when Joey told him everything that had gone on while they slept. The chat seemed to go on for hours, Joey being bombarded with questions about himself, and what it was like to be a child, until the dim lightbulb popped and shattered. "Well, that was bound to happen sometime, I'll go grab a new one" said Joey.

"I'll be comin with ye lad! We originals have ta stick tagether!" Foxy said through his thick pirate accent.

"Alright Foxy, let's get out there and look around for a bulb" said Joey.

"Aye captain!" said Foxy enthusiastically.

They set out through the halls, searching for a bulb that was in reach of them, and still worked. They looked into the security office, which was vacant at the time, but still had bulbs inside. "There, we'll just take one from the security office, there aren't any guard right now, because of the pizzeria being shut down and all for a bit" said Joey

Joey stood atop the office desk and unscrewed the lightbulb, leaving no sign that he had been in there, other than the dusty footprints all over the table. When Joey got down from the desk, with the lightbulb in hand, he was surprised to see Foxy staring down the hall they'd came down to get there. "We be havin a bit o' company" said Foxy quietly.

Joey's robotic eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he could see the toys running towards them, T-Chica at the front of them, getting ready to tackle Foxy. Joey looked at Foxy, he was frozen with fear of being tackled. But when T-Chica flew through the door, arms outstretched towards Foxy's face, Joey body checked her, sending her flying against the wall. There was no doubt that she was unconscious. T-Freddy saw his downed friend and ran towards the two of them, with anger in his eyes. Foxy pushed Joey out of T-Freddy's reach, and then moved slightly himself, to trip the bear and send him flying head-first into the security desk.

Joey sighed with relief. "Cap'n Joey, there be more o' these fools!" said Foxy, worriedly.

"Ah, don't bother em Foxy, those two haven't done anything wrong. Leave em be until they break a rule" said Joey.

"If'n ya say so cap" said Foxy in reply.

The two sprinted in the direction of T-Foxy and T-Bonnie, who were looking rather terrified. Foxy kept on running past the two, but Joey stopped and looked at both of them. "We just wanted some light…" said Joey to the two, while he held up the lightbulb. He then continued to run past and back into the storage closet, where they would chat for some time to come.


End file.
